


A Thousand Miles

by symmarah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmarah/pseuds/symmarah
Summary: Satya and Fareeha reconcile after a couples quarrel. Very lighthearted and sweet.





	A Thousand Miles

They are not on speaking terms right now. Satya was really enjoying her time in Barcelona with the woman she loves… until said woman was called into work. She really does love Fareeha with all her heart and she knows that love is mutual but nothing kills the mood like having to leave vacation early because your girlfriend is overly loyal to her job.  


The car ride was quiet and uncomfortable. It was hot, sticky with the unfiltered air of a stuffy car. Not to mention the cold shoulder coming from Satya. Her icy attitude alone could put the winter to shame. Fareeha wanted to say something to break the ice but anything she said was met with frigid, short responses.  


“Are you comfortable, Satya? Do you want me to turn the AC on?” she asked gingerly.  


“Hm, no. I am fine,” Satya said, not even glancing her way and returning to her book. Which honestly, she seemed too irritated to even actually be reading.  


“Ah, alright. I’ll just turn the radio on…. It’s so quiet in here.” she said as she reached to press the button on the stereo.  


A cheery tune floated out of the speakers, cutting harshly into the atmosphere that was thick with tension. As soon as Fareeha recognized the song a devilish grin split across her face. She turned to look at her girlfriend who sat stiff in the passenger seat, whose face set into a grimace.  


“Don’t start,” Satya chided.  


“Already starting-- MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN---”  


“Oh My God!” Satya yelled, hastily burying her face in her hands.  


“Come on, babe! You know you love this song!” Fareeha laughed.  


Satya crossed her arms and shook her head. “You are ridiculous,” she snickered, a small smile gracing her lips. A Thousand Miles was getting to Fareeha’s favorite part and she grinned real wide and nudged gently at Satya as the song reached the second chorus.  


“-CAUSE I NEED YOU-- da na na na na na” Nudge, nudge followed by an eyeroll from Satya.  


“ --- AND I MISS YOU---da na na na na na ---” Nudge, nudge and a glare.  


“AND NOW I WONDERRRRR--- If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? ‘Cause you know I’d walk a thousand miles--” she playfully prodded at Satya until she finally rolled her eyes and gave in.  


“IF I COULD JUST SEE YOU!” they sang out loud together. Fareeha snapped her head to look at Satya as she sang the line passionately. Satya was smiling wildy now, her eyes squinted a bit allowing little creases to form at the corners.  


In this moment, Fareeha thanked the ungodly long stop lights. During the wait they had begun to inch closer to each other before Satya finally initiated and they locked lips for the first time since they’d been fighting. It was a few moments before they broke apart and Fareeha stared dumbly at Satya, her face red as a tomato. Satya couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s charming expression. “Fareeha,” she said between giggles. “The light is green, piyari.”  


“Oh, right!” she said, a little too loud out of embarrassment as she began to drive again.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this because I randomly had this song in my head even tho I haven't heard it in months. Had fun w this one! I wrote it in one day. PS thank you mia/ @strawberrynectar for being my beta tester!


End file.
